Blood components such as plasma, red blood cells, leukocytes, stem cells and progenitor cells can be frozen for long term storage at cryogenic temperatures, using single chamber freezing bags, or dual chamber freezing bags wherein the chambers have different volumes.
However, there is a need for improved methods for preparing multiple chamber freezing bags.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.